A Reason to Come Back
by Jysella
Summary: Pokeshipping week 2015-day 3. Doing crazy things for love


A/N: So...They're not broken and the ship isn't broken...success?

 **A Reason to Come Back**

Brock notices it first shortly after he begins traveling with them. They're kids really, both just ten to his nearly fourteen –which yes, he knows is still a child but he's pretty sure he was not young in the same way as he had by then already spent a year as the primary gym leader and caregiver for nine kids under eight –and both young tens at that. They'd been on their own when he started out with them for almost a week and Brock was fairly certain that they hadn't eaten a good meal in that entire time or stopped fighting. Almost every turn in the road was met with an argument and it was easier to count hours that they were talking to one another than hours that they weren't. In fact, with the trouble they seemed to attract, Brock was convinced the only reason they were still alive when they made it to Pewter was sheer luck.

So he was surprised when, a month into their journey, he first noticed their shared habit. They're on the St. Anne and sinking, trying to get out to the life boats left when Ash drops his pokeball with Butterfree inside. It rolls, as they watch, down a tilted deck and into a pool of water. Ash is panicked and starts after it only to be stopped by Misty. She's a stronger swimmer, she reminds them, and used to being under the water. She'll find Butterfree. She hands Ash her bag and begins making her way towards the water when he calls out that she'd better not be trying to get out of polishing Squirtle's shell. Misty turns, smiles at Ash and shakes her head. She wouldn't dream of it, she claims, any way death wouldn't keep her from that task.

Brock doesn't think anything of it at the time, just a quirk between friends to chase away fear. But it keeps happening. Ash runs into a tower which is known to be haunted and Misty reminds him of the battle he'd promised. Misty places herself between Team Rocket and Staryu and Ash recalls that she'd agreed to gather the firewood that night. It's near constant, these little bets they seem to always have running between them. They're usually innocent—a chore here, training there (The Bike is never mentioned in these deals) —but every so often he wonders. Its dinner once, somewhere Misty has been dying to go and another time it's a festival Ash has not been able to forget. They're friends so these are maybe just that. But somehow, Brock is never invited, though he has come along (the festival was fun).

He's not the only one to notice. They're thirteen to his seventeen when he decides to stay with Professor Ivy—a life choice he will always regret—and it's not a week before they have another friend to travel with them and referee. Tracy. He calls, Tracy does, for the first time maybe two nights after his own journey begins with Ash and Misty. It's late and he's tired. Brock wants to tell him to call again in the morning but one look at the other boy's eyes cures him of that. "What's wrong" Brock finds himself saying, panic rising "Are Ash and Misty ok?" Tracy nods and gulps.

"They're fine." The other boy says, though he looks like there's more he wants to say.

"What did he do?" Brock asks, every bit the older brother.

"He pitched off a cliff." Tracy replies, hand behind his head.

"That sounds like Ash." Brock nods, but Tracy still looks concerned.

"He does this often?" And again Brock nods, wishing if only for the other boy's sake that he didn't have to.

"Yes. I'd only be concerned if Misty was though." Brock replies and Tracy starts to laugh.

"She stopped him for a second…" he trails off shaking his head and Brock knows what's coming next.

"What did he owe her?"

"A trip to the faire, how did you know?"

"It's what they do, they're ok though?" Brock looks though the screen, peering around the edges as though he'll find them.

"Yeah. They're out. I needed a break. Are they…" and Tracy trails off again. Brock shrugs. He doesn't know. He opens his mouth to respond when there's commotion behind Tracy. Ash and Misty appear on the screen. Ash is covered in what looks like powdered sugar and Misty is smeared in something yellow that might be mustard. Pikachu is happily licking a red stain that has to be ketchup from Ash's hat. Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" he asks, turning around. In unison they shake their head before marching in opposite directions, clearly not speaking. Turning back to Brock Tracy ends the call, siting a need to referee the inevitable fight.

It's May who notices next. Misty doesn't travel with them any longer, her responsibilities keeping her locked in Kanto. But she gets away every so often. It's during one of these visits that May learns of Ash and Misty's bargaining (this time a night of stargazing having been promised and reminded of as Misty stood yet again between Team Rocket and a Pokémon) and corners Brock to ask. They're camping and Ash and Misty are all the way on one side of the camp with Max staring up at the sky. The constellations are different here and the quiet air is broken periodically by the soft murmurs and Ash and Misty as they discuss the stars. Max is asleep on Misty's left and Brock is sure Misty is about three seconds from joining him. He's watching them, smiling, as May walks up.

"What's with them anyway?" she asks, untying her bandana. Brock shrugs. He doesn't know and never has. They've done this betting bargaining thing since he's known them and that's been seven years now. "Are they a thing?" and Brock shrugs again, smiling as Misty leans heavily onto Ash's side. She's asleep now. May follows his line of site and smiles as Ash too leans heavily. "They have to be a thing. Look at that. Ash doesn't do that with anyone." Brock looks down at the younger girl.

"As much as I would love to think that…That's something they've always done." May accepts it with a nod and yawns.

"Oh well. He's much too much of a kid for that anyway. Night Brock"

Traveling companions come and go and all notice this little quirk. The terms change as they grow, shifting from favors to dinners to trips to visits but none stand out as strange. Time passes and Brock eventually leaves as well, exiting Ash's journey to pursue his own dreams. He still gets the calls though. Iris and Cilan wondering why it is that Ash tells them that he wouldn't dream of losing to Team Plasma as he owes someone a visit. Serena pleading with Brock to get Ash to stop insisting that he'll be ok even with the risks he takes because someone is owed a gift. Brock always smiles at them and listens and assures them that is just what ash does. He doesn't recall how alarming the habit is until he is 29 and standing on a beach with a 25 year old Ash, watching Misty sprint down to the water beneath a Pokémon fight that litters the surface of the ocean with sparks and ice. But he has an answer and that might be worth the heart attack.

It had started on such an ordinary morning. Brock had ben excited to meet up with Ash and Misty and just them to spend some time catching up after years apart. Ash was finally within reach of his goals and Misty had been named to the elite four. It was perfect, at least until the sky cracked and some legendary Pokémon Brock hadn't even heard of began demanding that Ash retrieve something or another lest the world end. Two frantic weeks later they've reached the last location, an island with a small temple connected by a strip of sand to a beach. Of course two weeks later and everything is already out of balance. The strip of sand is flooded and the island is a mile out past seas too rough for Pokémon to traverse. Ash begins to run towards it, handing Pikachu to Misty but she stops him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm a stronger swimmer." She states and she is. Ash nods grimly and Misty drops her bag before stopping eyes wide and color draining. "We're all settled up." And she sounds panicked. Brock's eyes widen and Ash shakes his head.

"Huh," he responds, patting down his pockets. "Well we can't have that." And he tosses her something small. She catches it reflexively and holds it on an open palm.

"What?" Confused, her eyes don't leave the circular object in her hand. The ring in her hand. Shit. Brock's mouth drops. Did Ash just? "Did you just…" Misty trails off

"Well, now you have a reason to come back?" Ash says, hand behind his head.

"You better believe it Ketchum." She grins, jamming the ring on her finger. "There isn't a Pokémon alive that would get me to back out of this one." And she's off and they're staring at her running and diving and swimming. She a red blob in the distance when Ash doubles over, hands on his knees.

"Did I really just do that?" and Brock nods. Misty hits the beach and runs towards them, glass box in her hand. Pokémon stream from the water behind her angry and red. Before Brock can register him moving, Ash has Misty's pokeballs in his hand. Misty reaches them and pivots, throwing Ash the box over her shoulder. The ring glints in sudden lightening as she catches poke balls Brock hadn't seen thrown. And they're battling and Ash is running towards the alter that will end all of this.

"You'd better come back Ash" Misty threatens between commands and Brock knows he will. He's promised her a wedding after all.


End file.
